The Holder of Triumph
In any city, in any country, enter any library you find. Ask the librarian at the front desk to see the Holder of Triumph. She will raise an eyebrow as if judging you but nonetheless will take you deeper into the library. You will see a door in the southeast wing of the building that you could swear would lead you outside. The librarian will stop at said door and knock three times. A voice that sounds similar to two sheets of sandpaper rubbing together will ask, "Confident are thee, that triumph awaits at the end?" You must answer "Indeed, for I do not fail." Say this before the librarian answers that you are a failure. If she does this, your very soul will be crushed under the weight of your own failure and she will feast on your flesh while you weep in your loss. If you answer in time (and confidently enough), the librarian will hiss and produce a dagger. DO NOT ATTACK HER, for her strength and speed are beyond legend. She will hand the blade off to you and open the door, whispering curses as you pass. The path is well lit, with no end in sight. Mirrors line the path reflecting every victory, good and evil, since before time began. To look into any of these mirrors is to fail in the scenario it reflects. The path stretches beyond time, and you must follow. After what seems like an eternity of walking, a large steel door will appear. A voice will beckon you closer. Keep your mind free of doubt. You must be sure of your triumph, lest you have your soul rent from you and tortured for eternity. Step up to the door and knock seven times. If the voice brands you a failure, the horror you will see will force you to slice your own throat open with the dagger. If there is no answer, then enter. The room will be dark. The inky darkness will be almost tangible. Ask your question: "What will happen when he triumphs?" The room will light up, revealing a naked figure of great height, with the physique of Adonis, every feature gleaming in perfection save for the fact that he has no face. He will rise and turn toward you. Ask again, "What will happen when He triumphs?" The figure will cock his head sharply to the right and immediately lunge at you. DO NOT FLINCH, or he will beat you to death and feed off of your sanity. Instead, charge. But I warn you to attack with berserk ferocity or you will surely lose. You must not kill him, only incapacitate him. He will speak directly into your mind: "Your perseverance serves." Do not thank him, instead yell, "THRICE I SAY AND DONE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE TRIUMPHS?" The figure will scream now, the sound threatening to implode your mind, and he will describe in gruesome detail the end of time, when He arrives. Stab the figure in the throat and remove his head. His head will serve as your trophy, a symbol of your triumph. This trophy is Object 73 of 538. He knows who you are. Bask in His Triumph when the time comes.